bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vavakx
Trzeba coś zrobić z twoją stroną użytkownika, bo tego nie da się czytać! Chętnie pomogę. A, nie mamy użytkownika Lesovikka tylko Les'k'''ovikka --Misiek 11:38, 9 lis 2008 (UTC) Oki, przebudowa będzie ostra --Misiek 19:26, 9 lis 2008 (UTC) A ty chyba masz więcej Bionicli, skąd masz głowę Fenrakka, i który Jaller, Mahri czy Inika? --Misiek 21:04, 9 lis 2008 (UTC) * Nie, to Tahum zrobił Transformers Wiki. * Nie masz kumpli w szkole? Serdeczne kondolencje. * Pisz z dużych i jeśli nie wiesz jak się robi: ą, ę, ź, ż, ć, ś, ł, ń to: ** Na dole klawiatury jest przycisk "alt" (nawet dwa) *** alt + s = ś *** alt + x = ź *** alt + z = ż *** alt + a = ą *** alt + e = ę *** alt + n = ń *** alt + c = ć *** alt + l = ł ** Pamiętaj, przyciskaj jednocześnie * Jeśli nie wiesz jak robić duże to: ** Po lewej, na samym końcu klawiatury jest przycisk "caps lock". Jeśli go przyciśniesz to będzie pisał dużymi. Gdzieś powinno być światełko sygnalizując, że jest włączone. * Fajnie, że filmiki na Youtubie Ci się podobały, ja uważam, że parodia jest najlepsza (+18 pamiętaj). * Jak coś na dyskusji piszesz, podpisuj się Vavakx lub ~~~~, wtedy będzie też godzina. * Misiek 18:08, 10 lis 2008 (UTC) Sorki, że nic nie pisałem, laptop mi się zwalił, a teraz mam nowy, ful wypas, panoramiczny ekran, antenka , żeby oglądać TV, jednak nie umiemy sygnału złapać --Misiek 11:55, 22 lis 2008 (UTC) P.S. Mogę umieścić Crasha w jego Kronikach? Będzie w takim tekście: ''Zobaczyłem Pewną osobę wlekącą się przez plażę. Miał pelerynę i głowę Rahi. Gdy byłem już 10 metrów od niego, rzuciłem się z pytaniem:Kim jesteś? A później z nim na Destral poszedł i został przydzielony do Icaraxa na Karzahni. Może być? --Misiek 12:49, 22 lis 2008 (UTC) Poczekaj dwa lata to mnie zrozumiesz. Zaczniesz klnąć (a jak nie to jestem Gorast). Ja w szkole to robię każdego dnia. Tylko u mnie lepiej, bo tu po angielsku walą�:-) Ale kumpli trochę poduczyłem, grunt, że nauczyciele nie rozumieją�:-)) --Misiek 17:59, 25 lis 2008 (UTC) Widzisz. I podpisuj się Vavakx lub ~~~~ OK? --Misiek 18:10, 25 lis 2008 (UTC) * Coś mi tu nie gra. Jak zrobiłeś pomocnika Vavakxa, skoro nie masz Keetongu i Hewkii'ego Mahri? * Czytałeś Kroniki Crasha? Czy ten Ta-Matoranin może być Vavakxem? Oczywiście zamienię na Matoranin Grawitacji. * --Misiek 17:06, 28 lis 2008 (UTC) Sam napisałeś, że Vavakx to był kiedyś Turaga, więc wcześniej Toa, a wcześniej Matoranem --Misiek 11:34, 29 lis 2008 (UTC) A co znaczy, że nie wszystkie masz w całości? Części Ci się zgubiły? --Misiek 14:26, 29 lis 2008 (UTC) Słucha Vavakx, twoje nazwisko coś mi mówi. --Michael Jaką evą? P.S. Mam konsolę Wii! --Misiek 16:51, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Cratexa zabił Teridax (jak innych Makuta). A co to te my sims? --Misiek 21:04, 9 gru 2008 (UTC) Mnie tam Sims nie pociąga. A czemu mi to mówisz? --Misiek 15:56, 10 gru 2008 (UTC) A ta Kanohi Vavakxa to czego to Maska? --Misiek 16:14, 13 gru 2008 (UTC) Czemu się mnie pytasz?????? --Misiek 18:19, 15 gru 2008 (UTC) Bo Gresh pochodzi z plemienia, dlatego mówi się, że to Glatorian Roślin --Misiek 18:12, 17 gru 2008 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że mnie trochę wtajemniczysz --Misiek 19:03, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) Masz nazwę????? --Misiek 19:09, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) To Cratex "Crash" musi się pojawić --Misiek 19:13, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) Zdjęcie Przed Sekundą zmieniłeś zdjęcie! Użytkownik:Gresh2 06.03.2009 To ty? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5rWDe-kFv8&feature=related -Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 18:51, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) Coś Pamiętaj, że wtedy Cratex nie znał swego prawdziwego imienia, więc był Crashem --Misiek 19:16, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) Przed swoim serialem napisz: , Ok? I pisz z dużych liter --Misiek 19:23, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:04, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Też mam takiego smoka! A ja dostałem TTC, ale części brakuje, więc mam tylko 2 potwory --Misiek 22:36, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) A jak się nazywają? Mój Fearswoop --Misiek 14:05, 25 gru 2008 (UTC) Ktoś chyba ukradł części, i niedługo go oddam, i wezmę Ignikę, a resztę kasy (35 euro) zostawię na sety 2009. A tego mojego smoka, pamiętasz do zdjęcie Hahli i Wall-e'go i mówiłeś GADAJ!!!!!!, to jest na poprzednim zdjęciu --Misiek 18:50, 25 gru 2008 (UTC) No jak mój Tata zarabia 600 euro tygodniowo (tak tu się dostaje wypłatę co tydzień, a mamonę na konto bankowe szef przesyła, więc z bankomatu kasiora)...... --Misiek 13:37, 26 gru 2008 (UTC) Jasne poprawić Ci? --Misiek 13:51, 26 gru 2008 (UTC) Za kilka sekund będzie gotowe --Misiek 14:12, 26 gru 2008 (UTC) Możesz napisać mi wszystkie twoje BIONICLE? Napisz to tak: * 2001 - * 2002 - * 2003 - * 2004 - * 2005 - * 2006 - * 2007 - * 2008 - Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6 Dobrze? Zrobię ci ładną tabelkę na stronie użytkownika --Misiek 12:43, 29 gru 2008 (UTC) P.S. zaraz nastąpi zmiana twojej strony użytkownika Szczęśliwego nowego roku!-Tyzoon Mieszkam w mieście znajdującym się około 15 minut drogi (autem) od Cork o nazwie Carrigt(w)ohill w Irlandii, a do Polski może przyjadę na lato tego roku --Misiek 20:07, 8 sty 2009 (UTC) Tutaj mieszkałem kiedyś --Misiek 20:20, 8 sty 2009 (UTC) A gdzie jest Grudziąc? Nie znalazłem na Wikipedii --Misiek 20:24, 8 sty 2009 (UTC) Oj wybacz, pisałem Grudzią'c' --Misiek 20:38, 8 sty 2009 (UTC) Jasne --Misiek 20:50, 8 sty 2009 (UTC) Do mojej klasy chodzi dwóch murzynów (jeden nie wierzy w Boga), Ukraińczyk, Chińczyk i jeszcze jeden Polak P.S. Mój nowy podpis jest lepszzy? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:37, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) No, przylecieli, zamieszkali na stałe i chodzą ze mną do klasy (mój brat ma w klasie dużo Murzynów, za dużo) --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:05, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Daniel, i nie jest murzynem. Widziałeś kiedyś czarnego Polaka?????? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:18, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Wiecie co ja widziałem (był chyba kelnerem)-Muraga7 18:23, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Czarnego Polaka nawet mówił normalnie -Muraga7 18:28, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Właśnie sprawdzam czy moja Mama dobrze zrobiła zadania z angielskiego xD --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:32, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Co do murzyna: żart:To był Makumba Na serio:bardzo możliwe ale większość murzynów nie odmienia wyrazów Muraga7 13:20, 21 sty 2009 (UTC) Ja widziałem czarnego Polaka, ma na imię Michał, jest lekko szalony i chodzi do mojej szkoły -Disholahk 09:16, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) mozemy znmenić temat? Vavakx Tak samo jak ja (dobra, zmieniamy temat) --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 14:09, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) Wchodź codziennie tu. Wtedy będziesz wiedział, że nie podaje się nazwisk. P.S. Fajny podpis? --Misiek odwiedził tę stronę. Jeśli chcesz z nim pogadać kliknij tu, a jeśli chcesz zobaczyć co zrobił dla tej Wiki, kliknij na małpę: Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 17:22, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Chirox124, a ty? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:22, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Wejdź w swój Private View i tam gdzie kumple pisze (na górze) unapproved. Kliknij tam i zaakceptuj mnie. Jak się daje inne obrazki? Ile masz Thornaxów? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:41, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Dostałeś Thornax Module Blueprint? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:48, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Mówi się trudno, ale musisz wiedzieć. Będzie w Inventory --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:51, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Cierpliwości --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:54, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) A ten Module? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:29, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Musisz go sobie zrobić i dać na swoją stronę --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:33, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Masz to na swojej stronie? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:37, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Ale tutaj tego nie widzę --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:42, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Kliknij save na górze Ale mam tu ciągle otwarte okno z twoim kontem na LEGO.com i nie widzę tych modułów --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:52, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Nie. Czy jak edytujesz stronę to po lewej stronie są moduły. Czy tam jest Thornax Tree? Musisz kliknąć na jednego, a potem przesunąć na stronę --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:58, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Kliknąłeś na nich edit? (trzeba trochę poczekać) --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 20:01, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) Ale jeden. Im więcej zrobisz tym więcej będzie Thornaxów! --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 20:04, 23 lut 2009 (UTC) http://bionicle.lego.com/en-gb/Products/agori/8975_Berix.aspx Kliknij na ten znaczek co się pojawi (rób tak codziennie, bo nie przejdziesz gry). Potem wejdź na tą od Raanu i też kliknij. Zrób Maluma kumplem i napisz co Ci odpisał (tak mniej więcej i mów jeśli Ci coś przyśle) --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:34, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) Pisze To Do List? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:13, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) Musisz wysłać Malumowi jednego Thornaxa, a on ci coś przyśle --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:18, 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Vavakx, pisz to opowiadanie, bo mi się nudzi i nie mam co czytać, a dawno nie zamieściłeś jakiejś części. -Disholahk 17:46, 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Eee... nie jestem pewien :P Ja być Krah-Matoran (Disholahk przeklęty). Będzie w BoM po tym, jak został użądlony przez odrodzoną Gorast. Pasi? xD -Disholahk 14:04, 23 mar 2009 (UTC) Poprawić drugą część? --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 15:58, 31 mar 2009 (UTC) Ok, ale później. P.S. Na Lego.com idź to kolesia Farmer John i zaprzyjaźnij się z nim. Wyślij jabłko do Echo. On Ci wyśle wiadomość z drukarką do zapiekanki jabłkowej. Zrób ją i wyślij do Farmera Johna. Wtedy da Ci drukarkę do Rank 1 --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 16:04, 31 mar 2009 (UTC) Nie. Musisz Mieć Apple Pie blueprint --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 17:31, 31 mar 2009 (UTC) Private View->Mailbox->New->I robisz --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 17:38, 31 mar 2009 (UTC) kliknij collect attachment --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 17:54, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) Zapraszam! ;D --MisiekJego dyskusjaJego wkład 19:12, 28 kwi 2009 (UTC) komu podobają się te mocki? http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3646902 (jest ich wiecej) Vavakx 20:34, 31 lip 2009 (UTC) tu wielkiego zrobil http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=360185 87.205.77.252 07:51, 1 sie 2009 (UTC) tu wszystkie http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=4487 Vavakx 12:00, 1 sie 2009 (UTC) Looknij na Raymanpedię.- Kot jest extra xD.Lech Kaczyński xD Twój nick to nazwisko mojego kolegi. Król Scarabaxów 12:36, lut 4, 2010 (UTC) Zarąbisty MOC, widziałem na bricku. - Vavakx! Wracasz? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 16:06, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) o.0 Vavakx? Dawno Cię tu nie było :D--Guurahk 09:02, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) W istocie! :D Dobrze cię widzieć z powrotem! =D!! Brohoof! Ja spotkałem się z takim typem, który wkleja sobie kuce tylko dlatego, że to "modne" i bo jego ulubieni jutubowi celebryci też są bronies, a boi się przyznać przed kumplami że nie jest bronym i potajemnie jest hejterem... *facehoof* Dzisiaj oglądnąłem odcinek na jutubie i zgadzam się... ABSOLUTNIE ZAJENIEWYOBRAŻALNIESUPERTASTYCZNY! Klony, pola siłowe wielkie na całe miasto, Celestia walczy z drugą księżniczką, Luna, Grom Tęczowy, DJ Pon-3 na koniec!! Jeśli mam czekać kilka miechów na następny odcinek, WARTO BYŁO No, super gierka :D http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Vavakx Brawo Vavakx, brawo >.> ViktoriaForever! 20:30, maj 5, 2012 (UTC)